


Blue veins

by sugarpanties



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpanties/pseuds/sugarpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Although your opinion doesn't really matter, I'd like you to comment, Bond."<br/>"It's not a good idea."</p><p>OR</p><p>James' used to work alone, the upcoming mission however requires Q's presence. This story is a short look at James' opinion and why he doesn't want Q to go. Double agents don't fear many things. However, they're still humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue veins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings! Long time no see  
> I hope you'll enjoy this short piece and as always I ask you to point out any mistakes that you find (I hope there won't be much).

James always knew that this was going to happen one day. With the world rapidly changing, it was logical to rely on someone who could keep up. Although he considered himself adaptable, he liked his own habits and to learn things about new technology was like asking him to limit the explosions on his missions to minimum - totally unacceptable.

Fortunately, there were people in MI6, who didn't even blink with the change of the entire system. Like Q, for example. Which was understandable, since it was him who usually introduced all the crazy changes. Quickly and without compromise. He did everything like that, and nobody had any problems with it. On the contrary, maybe they even welcomed it. However, James always had a problem blindly obeying orders. He followed the instincts that helped him survive, and refused to repudiate them just because some kid was growling in his ear to listen to him and not seek other solutions.

Q was actually a novelty himself and because James wasn't prepared for it, he felt a certain resistance at first. He didn't like the young age and the attitude of the new Quartermaster. He hated his voice and the hair on the back of his neck bristled every time Q sipped from a steaming mug. He was irritated by the derisive sneer and untidy hair. He wanted to find all the awful cardigans in the world and burn them to ashes, when Q started to play with a button on one of them.

But as it turned out, he wasn't the only one who had a problem. Q spat like a cat, made cheeky remarks and clenched his fists every time 007 showed up in his underground kingdom. James was sure that if he didn't liked his mug so much, he would definitely throw it at him.

"You heard me, 007?"

He did and not a whit liked it. Was M mad? He knew it would happen, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to protest. If M told him this lovely news two months ago, he would just be disgruntled that someone was going to get into his way. Now, he would have one more person to look after (and he didn't even bother to look after himself very well).

"Yes, sir."

He nodded, but didn't agree. It was too soon for both of them. He was used to walk a fine line, balancing between life and death as on a tightrope without the safety net underneath, but Q didn't belong into that world. He was a part of it, but his role should be clearly defined. At least that way James would have peace.

"Although your opinion doesn't really matter, I'd like you to comment, Bond."

"It's not a good idea."

"Of course it isn't, but which of his bad ideas haven't work so far?"

"None, sir."

"Exactly, and that’s why he’s going with you."

"It's too soon."

"For him or for you?"

James didn't answer, his face remained expressionless as always, but his stomach twisted oddly and his throat constricted. Eve quietly watched him from the corner of the room, her eyes burning a hole in the back of his head, but James knew she couldn't make out anything. M waited for a while and when he realized that 007 turned on the mute mode said:

"In that case you should go. You know the way."

Bond nodded, stood up, held the door for smiling Moneypenny and left without a word. Walking through the grey corridors of MI6 with ease and elegance of a feline was a part of him as well as the Walther PPK. He could find the way even blind, but people would probably wonder why was 007 playing a sleepwalker, when checking the recordings. He turned to the right, to the left twice and entered an elevator.

"Hold the door!"

His hand shot out automatically, fingers gripped the cold metal and pushed it back so the straggler could join him.

"James."

Bond wanted to press the stop button and jump into the elevator shaft. Q looked surprised to see him. His cheeks were red from the short sprint and he was clutching folders and a tablet in his hands. Dark hair was sticking out in all directions, and one of the curls fell onto his forehead. His glasses had slid almost to the tip of his nose and a dark green cardigan was askew. He missed just swollen lips and dilated pupils. James groaned inwardly.

"Q."

It was a simple one-word answer, even though he knew that he won't wriggle out so easily. Q-branch was in the lowest accessible floor and they were in the highest. Though the journey couldn't take more than five minutes, James got out as quickly as he thought was appropriate. He stopped when he realized they were both heading in the same direction.

"I suppose Mallory sent you to my office, didn't he?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to run into my arms."

Q looked away. Sure, he should be more careful, but James couldn't blame him on the fact that he tripped on the threshold of the elevator. When M in the morning agreed with his idea to assist 007 in the field, he was relieved, but also nervous. He wasn't sure how James would react.

"I didn't plan it. You're probably used to a different type of people flinging their arms around your neck."

He was tired. He could think of no snide response, and the only thing he wanted was a cup of tea. He stayed in the office the whole night, hunched over his computer checking all the details and making sure he was ready for any problem that might occur.

"Would you believed me if I told you that you're much more welcome in my arms?"

"No."

If James Bond was flirting, the danger was averted. Q was sure that the agent didn't agree with his idea, but you could tell that he was willing to cooperate. He gave him a small smile, and James, in turn, took the heavy folders from his hands. Side by side they headed off to Q's domain, and if their shoulders brushed a few times, both pretended they didn't notice.

As soon as they entered Q's office, James sat down and Q went to turn on his computer. They were silent for a while - Q working, James observing.

"Why is your physical presence so important anyway?"

Q froze for a moment. Here we go - and he hoped they could get by without an argument. Slowly he finished the formation of a new code, sighed, and turned to his companion, who had been just watching him warily so far. At first Q hated it, he thought that James did it because he considered him incompetent. Later he discovered that the man was only looking after him, which was in its way equally disturbing, but also sweet and apparently Eve found it also incredibly cute.

"I'm sure M explained it to you."

"I want to hear it from you."

"You have a problem with it because you're still living under the impression that I can't take care of myself or because you simply don't want me there?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

That was unexpected. Q studied the man in front of him in confusion. He didn't want him to get hurt because he didn't want to be responsible for it or because he cared? James was frowning at him, but didn't look angry. Worried, perhaps?

"That's nice, but if you do your job as you're supposed to, my life won't be in danger."

"Tanner told you that?"

"Damn it, James! I'm going with you on this mission and that’s it. I understand that you don't like it, but it would be nice if you stopped acting like a jerk. Believe me; I wouldn't go if it wasn't necessary. "

James didn't answer. He glared at the younger man as if his gaze alone could change Q's opinion. Did he really not understand?

Q sighed. The man in front of him was looking at him as if he was trying to pass on some important message telepathically. He stood up from his table and started to pace around his office like a caged animal.

"I don't want to argue with you. It's like any other mission. If you don't blow up the house I'm in, nothing bad will happen."

James pursed his lips slightly. "You're too important."

"What?"

Q turned on his heel. He was sure he didn't hear correctly. James was no longer frowning, his expression was determined as if Q could read all secrets from it. Important? And for whom?

"I don't want anything happen to you because you're too important."

"For whom?"

"For everybody (...) For me."

"James."

They were in Q's office. No one could see or hear them. It was one of the few places where Bond wasn't constantly looking over his shoulder - he felt safe here. Q was glad that such a place was currently with him, but sometimes Bond made it difficult. Just like now.

"Don't go," asked James. He didn't care he was pleading; he would kneel in front of Q (and not just to ask him for something).

"I have to," replied Q. His tone wasn't as determined as it was earlier.

"Don't go," James said again and took his wrists. They were so thin; as if they belonged to a child. It would be enough for him to squeeze a little and they would burst. He knew he was begging, but he had to show Q that he cared about him - God, he was head over heels for the boy.

"Stop it," commanded Q, but it sounded broken. Both had the same hurt expression when James released him.

"Q."

"We'll make it," he interrupted him quickly. "As always. You trust me, don't you? "

"I do. You always have my back," he said, because it was true. Quartermaster and an agent had to trust each other, but James always found it difficult to rely on others. Q was the first person he trusted unconditionally and that was why he was also willing to lay down his life for him if necessary.

"Exactly," smiled the young man a little shakily. "Then trust me this time, too."

James took his left wrist again and caressed the white skin with his thumb. It was too soon for both of them. If one of them died on the mission the other would probably never get over it and blame himself endlessly. Double agents didn't fear many things - they weren't scared of neither death nor  pain. However, they were still humans. James sighed and brought the fragile hand to his lips. He closed his eyes and for a moment let himself believe in God so he could pray. He pressed a soft kiss against the blue veins.

"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'd like to think you liked my short story and the best way to let me know? You guessed it - leave a comment or at least click on the kudos button :) Thanks for reading
> 
> Now with an illustration from luthrya: http://luthrya.tumblr.com/image/114753283024


End file.
